Geroy Predka
Geroy Vadim Predka '''was a Vesperan Armed Forces officer with the rank of major who was renowned with his significant contribution in ending the Djor Invasion of Ortus by stopping Tomas Rasmussen who was unlawfully taking full control of Praetorium during the events of the Second Hypocrisy. '''Biography Early years Geroy was born in the small town of Odigorod in Ortus Province in 272. He actually never knew his parents as he was given up for adoption because his family could not afford to look after him. Praetorium Academy After he was adopted by Praetorium, he started receiving training in many fields. He quickly became very successful academically and soon he became a field cadet. His specialty was sharp-shooting. Nighthowl Chapter Geroy met Rasmussen when he was still a field cadet. Rasmussen was so impressed with him that he wanted to him in his renowned Nighthowl Chapter. When Rasmussen learned that Geroy grew up without any parents, he knew Geroy would be the perfect addition. Expedition Atmos After a Djor attack on Atmos Control Point at the outskirts of Nora, Ortus, Second Force was the first chapter to reach the location. Rasmussen reported that the attack was of Djor and immediately voted for an expedition to restore the control of Atmos. He was granted permission. Showdown with Lieutenant Kilic Geroy was introduced to Lieutenant Kilic after Expedition Atmos as his superior. Violet Night Geroy was still lieutenant of Second Force when Violet Night happened. He was a significant figure during the Djor Invasion of Ortus coordinating his battalion and minimizing civilian casualties during the raid. He also saved Sergeant Abel Brand's widow, Anabel Lea in a one-on-three confrontation with a Djor raiding party. Second Hypocrisy Geroy learned that Rasmussen committed Hypocrisy from Tekin and vowed to get revenge for every Ortusian. After ensuring Anabel's safety, Geroy ran to Praetorium Command Center and shot all technicians after learning that they also cooperated with Rasmussen's orders, including Blitz whom he was friends with. After a brief lecture in which Rasmussen called Geroy too emotional, Geroy shot Rasmussen in his knees, leaving his fate to be decided by the authorities. The aftermath of the First Djor Invasion of Ortus and the Second Hypocrisy Geroy was quite taken by Anabel and after he saved her life, he asked her to marry her in a very impulsive fashion. They got married. For his heroic deeds, Geroy was promoted to the rank of major and then appointed as the Commanding Officer of Tri-Provincial Security Council. Death "You are my brother. We defeated the Djor together. Our blood ran together. We fought side by side. But I just can't let you walk all over me now, Tekin. I just can't. If you want to get past these gates, you have to get past me. You may have to kill me because I'm not letting you go in." "Why do you think I am standing right here? Do you think it's because I pledged my allegiance to them? This was all I believed in, Tekin! I've been disappointed so many times by people I trust that I don't know what to believe in anymore! First Rasmussen, then you! I will not step aside. This is what I believed in. Let me die, knowing what I believed in!" - Geroy, to Tekin during Rebellion. During the rebellion, Geroy was caught between a rock and a hard place. Although he was disillusioned in VAF, he still could not let Ordo Vesperum destroy everything. As if this was not enough, Tekin was also part of the rebellion that fought against VAF and Ordo Vesperum both. Just as Anabel was about to give birth, Tekin was about to enter VAF Headquarters. Geroy was there to confront him. Tekin told him that it was over and begged him to step aside but Geroy did not listen. Unwilling to waste more time, Tekin shot Geroy in the head. He promised Geroy that he would be there for Anabel and their son.Category:Characters